


I Want to Burn for You

by CoinSprite



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinSprite/pseuds/CoinSprite
Summary: Elesis was always proud of her flames.They were her passions, convictions and and determination given physical form, and Elesis always made sure to make them burn as bright, as hot and as intense as she could push them. She wanted to become a flaming beacon of hope and safety for the innocent and she'd never be ashamed of her flames so long as she held true to those desires.Recently, however, her flames began to look... disgusting. If only for a moment, they looked distasteful to her. She hated it and wanted to get rid of such a feeling but, so long as she hung around her, it would never leave. It'd only grow until it'd completely taint her flames.





	I Want to Burn for You

            Elesis had always been proud of her flames.

            From the very moment she decided to tap into that side of her all those years ago, she had always swelled with pride over how intensely she could get her fire to burn. It was as if her convictions—her determination to protect the innocent—had been given physical form, and she always found pride in how they grew alongside her; her flames growing hotter, brighter and wilder. She may have become more of a wild child—the change being a lot more apparent given how serious and reserved Elsword had turned out to be—but she was never one to rest on her laurels. She always held strongly to her beliefs and self-set path. She was just freer; less rigidly bound to the strict protocol that came with leading the Red Knights. Though, even while away, Elesis was going to make sure she’d burn brightly for them. Bright enough for them to see—for _everyone_ to see—and be drawn to. To find protection in the warmth of her flames as they kept dangers away and burned them all to cinders.

            Elesis had always been proud of her flames, always loved to see them burn so wonderfully. Though, recently, she began to feel something else whenever she sparked a flame to life.

            It was small, but annoying enough for her to take notice, because every time a flame was set off, she felt that small “something” bubble up from the farthest depths of her mind. And, whenever it did, it made her blood boil as bile rose from the bottommost pit of her stomach.

            For just that tiny moment, she felt utter disgust at the sight of her flames.

            In just that one fraction of time, it made her want to snuff out those flames—her own inner passions made manifest!

            Even if it was for just a small fraction of one single moment, Elesis didn’t like it. In fact, she hated it. Absolutely _despised_ it.

            She had spent up to three years harnessing her inner fire, picking it up as a tiny, barely visible spark and growing it into a raging inferno, and she had the gall to feel disgusted by it all?

            Bullshit.

            And the worst thing of all was that she knew why.

            She knew why and hated the reason because it was complete and utter selfishness that had been trying to corrupt her desire to be a bright, flaming beacon of hope and security for the innocent.

            It was... love. A selfish love.

            She was in love with someone who couldn’t return her feelings in kind. She loved someone who couldn’t even _see_ her love for them no matter how bright, how hot, or how intensely it was burning for them.

            Because they weren’t looking.

            They never looked at her flames in the way Elesis hoped they would. In the way she wanted them to—the way she _yearned_ for them to.

            Instead, they looked at someone else in the way Elesis looked at them. Even worse is that they looked back—they looked at each other in the same way. They looked at each other with love. A mutual love. A mutually _reciprocated_ love, and Elesis had no way in. There was no room for her to fit in.

            There was never meant to be any room for her to fit into a heart meant for one which already found a desired occupant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up scribbling this into a notebook of mine when I should be working on _Distractions_ —  
> Wanted to try my hand at a different ship, as well as a character I don't typically pay attention to, and I'm a sucker for unrequited/one-sided romances, so I thought I'd mix the two!  
> I'm also gonna be posting a lot more slowly (like y'all couldn't notice). Not only am I busy with school (like just about everyone else), but my laptop charger shorted out last week thanks to the faulty outlets of the art building. Hopefully it won't take too long to get a replacement.


End file.
